The Weather Trio
The Weather Trio is the name given to the group of Legendary Pokémon consisting of Kyogre, the Sea Basin Pokémon; Groudon, the Continent Pokémon; and Rayquaza, the Sky High Pokémon. The Weather Trio are native to Hoenn and are said to have been involved to some extent with the creation of the seas, continents, and sky. As such, they are regarded as highly powerful entities. History Ancient Times Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza were all present in ancient times during the initial rise of the Ten Darkrai, usurpers to Arceus who had been entrusted with the powers of Time and Space before betraying the Alpha Pokémon. The Weather Trio joined in the efforts to fight back against the Ancient Darkrai, though like many others, their powers proved unsuccessful in ensuring victory. They later witnessed the Darkrais' imprisonment following the actions of the original Heroes of Space, Time, and Void. Rocket-Liberty War The First Sootopolis Conflict After the announcement of Team Liberty's R.A.L.L.Y. initiative, a group of Team Liberty agents consisting of Scott Stone, Michael Ray, Scott Williams, Jeremy Anton, and Sabba the Sableye traveled to Sootopolis in order to attempt contact with Groudon. Taking a Liberty helicopter to the city, the group snuck into the Cave of Origin, where they discovered the Continent Pokémon after several hours of navigating the maze-like tunnels. The group managed to awaken Groudon from his hibernation, though after attempting to speak with the Legendary Pokémon, he fell into a rage and attacked, soon deciding to bring the fight to the surface. The group followed the tunnel that Groudon had created, just in time to witness him begin to attack Sootopolis. His arrival on the surface also heralded a temporary increase in temperature around Hoenn, as well as low-level seismic activity. Though still under-leveled, the Liberty Agents joined the defense against Groudon, doing what they could to contain and slow him down. Soon enough, Kyogre emerged from the sea, bringing about her own weather effects, and joined in the attack on Groudon. The battle continued to rage for some time, with Groudon gradually weakening from the combined forces set against him. It finally ended when Rayquaza, sensing the disturbances brought by Groudon and Kyogre's conflict, emerged from the heavens and attacked both of them, violently stopping their combat. Angered, though unable to do anything else, Groudon returned underground to heal. As Rayquaza departed, Kyogre allowed the Liberty Agents to speak with her. Though unimpressed by their accidental releasing of Groudon, she nevertheless held her own grudge against Team Rocket, blaming them for pollution that had accumulated in the oceans of Hoenn. Thus Kyogre agreed to ally herself with Team Liberty, as well as ferrying the group back to The Alamo. Following this, she returned to the sea, awaiting further calls for help from Team Liberty. The Attack on the Alamo and Aftermath Kyogre was summoned to assist in the defense of the Alamo during Team Rocket's attack on Four Island. Her powers proved useful in destroying many of the attacking vessels, and greatly improved Team Liberty's survivability against their invaders. During her infiltration and theft of Team Liberty's library of data, as well as after witnessing Kyogre's involvement outside, Rocket Elite Jessica Ortrune discovered that Kyogre had allied with Team Liberty. This prompted her to seek out Rayquaza in an effort to even out the Legendary Pokémon backing each side. Several weeks following Rayquaza's intervention in Sootopolis, Ortrune led her squad to track down Rayquaza, taking their newly-recruited Darkrai and Cresselia along with them. After making their way up through Sky Pillar, the group managed to summon Rayquaza and convince it to speak with them. Because Rayquaza would not talk directly to Ortrune or any other human, they were forced to use their Darkrai to translate the conversation. Rayquaza's immediate response was to question why it, of all Pokémon, should ally with Team Rocket. Ortrune managed to convince the Legendary Dragon by pointing out that Team Liberty had already recruited Kyogre, and thus another conflict between Kyogre and Groudon would become virtually inevitable once the former's power was actually put into use by Team Liberty. After assuring Rayquaza that her main intent was to prevent another global conflict between the others of the Weather Trio, Rayquaza agreed to keep an eye on things, as well as to respond in Team Rocket's favor should they ever need its power. The Ancients Return The First Battle of Lilycove WIP All-Out Attack WIP Truce The Second Sootopolis Conflict Six months after the defeat of the Ancients and the establishment of the Rocket-Liberty Truce, Rocket Executive Hannah Wright concocted a plan in order to bring Team Rocket and Team Liberty back into an all-out war. Powers and Abilities Kyogre Kyogre is an immensely powerful Pokémon; it was said to have been the one to create the seas of the world. Unfortunately, this has caused a life-long feud between it and Groudon, the Continent Pokémon. WIP Groudon Groudon is an immensely powerful Pokémon; it was said to have been the one to create the lands of the world. Unfortunately, this has caused a life-long feud between it and Kyogre, the Sea Basin Pokémon. WIP Rayquaza Rayquaza is an extremely powerful Pokémon -- it has managed to stop conflicts between Kyogre and Groudon singlehandedly on at least two occaisions. It possessed the ability to use powerful attacks such as Thunder and Hyper Beam, and can fly for long periods of time without rest. WIP Trivia * Of the three members of this trio, Groudon is the only one to have never been officially associated with a participating group in the Rocket-Liberty War. * The Weather Trio currently maintains a perfect gender balance, with Groudon as a male, Kyogre as a female, and Rayquaza as an unknown. Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Pokemon